This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The University of New Mexico is a research intensive, Hispanic Serving Institution located in Albuquerque, NM. UNM is a co-lead in the NM-INBRE, together with New Mexico State University. Drs. Jeffrey Griffith and Chrsitie Enke are the UNM institutional liaisons. The INBRE-UNM currently supports four pilot research investigators: David Tierney, Chien-An Andy Hu, Marco Bisoffi, and Wei Wang. INBRE funding also provided for the establishment of a UNM state-of-the-art mass spectrometry (MS) facility. The new MS facility provides unparalleled capabilities for INBRE investigators to perform proteomic analysis. The facility is available to all INBRE investigators (see SHARED FACILITIES).